When configuring electrical assemblies, for example those used to facilitate data communication between connected electrical components, it is typically desirable to provide a visual indicator pertaining to the operation, status, etc. of the data communication connection. A typical method of providing such an indication is through the inclusion of one or more light emitting elements, for instance light emitting diodes (LEDs). Typically, LEDs are electrically connected to a surface of an underlying substrate, such as a printed circuit board, along with other components of the electrical assembly, and thus can be obscured from view.
Light pipes can be used to transport light emitted from LEDs at the surface of an underlying substrate to a position that is easily viewable. Light pipes are typically mounted to an outer cage, or guide frame, that encloses components of the electrical assembly, which may require special modification to the outer cage in order to attach the light pipes. Furthermore, light pipes can interfere with heat sinks that may be attached, for example, to the outer cage of an electrical assembly.